spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Sentinels
Sentinels are giant robots that were created to hunt down and kill mutants. They eventually went out of control and in an alternate timeline destroyed most humans and mutants on Earth. History Mutant Control Agency The Sentinels were giant robots designed to hunt down and kill or capture mutants. The Sentinels were built by a scientist named Bolivar Trask. The Sentinels were part of a private non-government agency called the Mutant Control Agency. A man named Henry Peter Gyrich, an agent for the U.S. Federal Security Agency, was also involved with the Sentinel program. Jubilee When Jubilee's foster parents registered her with the Mutant Control Agency, Trask and Gyrich sent a Sentinel to her house to capture her. However, when the Sentinel looked into her room it discovered that Jubilee wasn't there. The Sentinel tracked Jubilee to a mall and attempted to capture her. However, Jubilee was saved by Gambit, Storm, and Rogue of the X-Men. The Sentinel was then destroyed by Cyclops. The X-Men then took the remains of the Sentinel to Professor X. Professor X studied the Sentinel and learned that the Sentinel was sent by a private organization called the Mutant Control Agency. When Jubilee returned home two Sentinels were able to capture her and took her to the headquarters of the Mutant Control Agency. The X-Men later broke into the Mutant Control Agency and were able to destroy all of their files on mutants. The X-Men were able to escape the facility except for Morph who was killed by one of the Sentinels. The president later ordered Henry Peter Gyrich to shut down the Sentinel program because she believed the X-Men had good reason to attack the Mutant Control Agency building. A Sentinel later tracked down Cyclops. However, Cyclops was able to damage the Sentinel. The Sentinel then flew back to the Mutant Control Agency while the X-Men tracked its movement. The X-Men eventually found the Sentinel's base and were able to break in, destroy some Sentinels, and free Jubilee. Genosha Gambit heard about an island called Genosha where the populace of the island welcomed mutants. Professor x sent Gambit, Storm, and Jubilee to Genosha to investigate. At first the island seemed like a paradise. However, the three X-Men were later attacked by an army and a Sentinel and they were taken prisoner. Henry Peter Gyrich later came to Genosha and met with Bolivar Trask. Trask showed Gyrich a new Sentinel called Master Mold. Master Mold was even bigger then the other Sentinels. Master Mold was designed to build Sentinels with its own body. Master Mold was essentially a factory for Sentinels within a giant Sentinel body. Trask then revealed that the dam the mutants were building would be used to power Master Mold. However, a mercenary named Cable later attacked the dam and was able to shut off the power to Master Mold. Gambit, Storm, and Jubilee were able to get free from the collars and they began to attack the Sentinels. Master Mold and the Sentinels were apparently destroyed when the the dam broke and Genosha was flooded. Sentinel domination Because of Senator Robert Kelly's strong anti-mutant stance he was targeted for assassination by Mystique and the Brotherhood of Mutants. Mystique shapeshifted into Gambit and assassinated him in that form. Even though Senator Kelly's death was the result of one mutant all mutants were blamed. After Senator Kelly's death a mutant control law was passed and the U.S. government built an army of Sentinels. The Sentinels then began to hunt down mutants all over the country. Some mutants attempted to fight back. However, the survivors were placed in detention camps where the mutants were killed. However, the Sentinels went out of control and began to target normal humans as well. Sentinels ruled the future where they would either kill mutants on the spot or capture them and take them to detention camps to be killed. The surviving mutants, including Wolverine, fought against the Sentinels. Wolverine ended up being captured by Bishop, one of the few mutants that worked for the Sentinels as a hunter. When Bishop delivered Wolverine to the Sentinels, the Sentinels turned against Bishop and tried to kill him. As Wolverine and Bishop were lead through the detention camp Wolverine attacked the Sentinels. They were then attacked by a highly advanced future Sentinel called Nimrod. However, Wolverine and Bishop were able to get to safety. As Wolverine was about to go through the time machine he was stopped by Bishop. Bishop told Wolverine that he was too old and slow and that if he could last in a fight against him that was no way he could kill a member of the X-Men that was in their prime. When Bishop went back in time he went after Gambit. However, Bishop was captured by the X-Men. Professor X then read Bishop's mind and learned that the assassination of Senator Kelly leads to the terrible future Bishop was from. Nimrod followed Bishop to the past to stop him from carrying out his mission. Nimrod proved to be an extremely tough challenge for the X-Men and Bishop. However, Storm was able to drop the temperature and the cold air actually froze Nimrod. Bishop and Cyclops then fired at Nimrod and he fell apart. Bishop later tried to kill Gambit to prevent the Sentinels from taking over but he was stopped by the X-Men. With Kelly safe this terrible timeline was erased. New World Order When Magneto abducted Senator Kelly, the Sentinels were sent to rescue him. The Sentinels accomplished their goal and in the process nearly killed Magneto. The Sentinel then brought Senator Kelly to a Sentinel factory where he met with Dr. Bolivar Trask, the creator of the Sentinels. Trask told Senator Kelly that when he is elected president he wants a presidential order that would put Sentinels in charge of controlling mutants. Senator Kelly agreed to do that just as soon as he is elected president. Trask then ordered one of the Sentinels to return Senator Kelly to his campaign offer. However, the Sentinel refused. Trask believed that the Sentinel was defective and informed Master Mold. However, Master Mold revealed that the Sentinel was not defective. Master Mold and the other Sentinels were programmed to defend humans from mutants. However, Master Mold knew that mutants were also humans and came to the conclusion that humans had to be protected from themselves. Because of this Master Mold ordered Trask to remove Kelly's brain and replace it with a computer. Master Mold also revealed that he had sent Sentinels all over the world to capture politicians and world leaders so he could do the same thing to them. The X-Men eventually learned of the Sentinels plan and went to rescue Senator Kelly. When the X-Men arrived at the base they fought several Sentinels. Cyclops and Jean made their way underground and rescued Senator Kelly. at that time Trask had realized that he had made a great mistake and caused an explosion in the factory with Master mold inside. However, Master Mold managed to survive the explosion and came to the surface to challenge the X-Men. However, Professor X had filled the Blackbird with explosives and flew it into Master Mold. Xavier was able to eject just before the Blackbird hit Master Mold and destroyed him. Danger Room When Spider-Man went into the Danger Room at the Xavier Mansion he fought a simulation of the Sentinels. Spider-Man was able to defeat them with the help of the X-Men. Equipment The Sentinels could fire beams of powerful energy from the palm of their hands. The Sentinels had jets built into their feet which allowed them to fly. They could also release a metallic sphere from their body that released sleeping gas. The Sentinels were also able to fire a metallic rope from their wrist to capture enemies. Appearances 'X-Men: The Animated Series' *Night of the Sentinels, Part I *Night of the Sentinels, Part II *Captive Hearts (Photograph only) *Cold Vengeance *Slave Island *Days of Future Past, Part I *Days of Future Past, Part II *The Final Decision *Till Death Do Us Part, Part I *Till Death Do Us Part, Part II 'Spider-Man: The Animated Series' *The Mutant Agenda (As a hologram in the Danger Room) Trivia *In X-Men: The Animated Series the Sentinels were voiced by David Fox. Category:A-Z Category:Villains Category:Technology Category:Items Category:Spider-Man: TAS Villains Category:Spider-Man: TAS Characters Category:Earth-92131 characters Category:Technology (Spider-Man: TAS) Category:Items (Spider-Man: TAS)